seeking seeker
by webjunction
Summary: Draco has no idea what dragged him out of bed in the middle of the night. What the heck is he looking for out on the quidditch pitch.


Webjunction here haha sry I changed my name from ZzSirius-BlackzZ to webjunction without notice but ya know how it goes. I hate users with Zz or Xx at the beginning of their heres your super fluffy oneshot xp.

"Ugh!" Draco shouted at nothing in particular as he walked toward the quidditch pitch. It was a full moon tonight and he had an almost cloudless sky above

him so the light from the moon and the millions of stars illuminated his snow cloaked path quite nicely. He knew it was ridiculous to be out here in the middle

of the night, middle of winter, for just a stupid feeling. He didn't understand why the notion to come here dragged him out of his warm nice bed and out here.

Usually when he can't sleep he read or did the homework for the next week but no he just had to go outside. "Fucken ridiculous" he muttered as he looked

around. There was nothing, Nada, zilch. He forced himself to continue on anyway, apparently his mind was crazy maybe as a result of too much inbreeding.

He sighed and just looked and listened. He heard it then, not a specific sound but it was a sound. He began walking towards it. It was coming from behind

the broom shed. He stopped on the side of the room shed and was clearly able to make out the noise as a young male sobbing. There was something eerily

familiar about the voice that was grieving and Draco listened to the voice as he leaned against the shed and listened to the boy crying. He didn't know why

but he couldn't calm down, he listened to people cry before, beg for their lives from the dark lord even but none of that ever broke his heart like this. He

forced his head around the side of the broom shed and his eyes widened at the vulnerable state of the worlds savior. Potter had his knees drawn to his

chest with his head tucked between them and his arms wrapped around them for dear life as he sobbed. His shoulders shook as he did so and Draco noticed

him in only his pajamas. He dutifully took his spell warmed robes off and put it on the boy as he slumped down beside him. Without even looking Potter

leaned into his chest and continued to cry on his shoulders 'what the fuuuuck' Draco sing songed in his head but allowed it otherwise as he attempted to

console the strange Gryffindor he went so far as to wrap his arms around the sobbing boy and pull him tighter to him, if only to make things more

comfortable. It felt like hours before Potter finally had his breath in even strokes and his death grip on Draco's shirt turned into a securing touch but his head

still remained on his shoulders, not looking at him. Potter was nice like this… wait WHAT what the hell was that. He couldn't like Potter like that the guy would

shun him as soon as he found out it was him that he was being consoled by. "Thank you." Potter whispered hoarsely and Draco stiffened and his breath

caught nervously. "hn?" He asked back so as not to reveal his identity, he didn't want this to end just yet. Potter nuzzled deeper into his neck and he couldn't

help but chuckle quietly as his arms grew tighter around his waist. He heard a sigh "For the robe, being here with me when you don't even know my face

and for not asking questions." Potter mumbled and if it was even possible nuzzled deeper. It was hot now, cold completely gone as Draco gulped. This

situation was kind of hot, Potter willingly in his lap, his head in his neck under a full moon and starry sky alone together. He willed those thoughts away

'really they'll get me nowhere, just a heartbreak when he eventually rejects me again like first year. Well this has gone on long enough time to end it.' He

thought as he leaded his head towards Potters so he could get close to his ear "Oh but your practically wearing nothing I absolutely had to, and I do know

you and am always with you even if you hate me, and its none of my business why your upset I only care that you are." He whispered into his ear and

dreaded it when Potter stiffened at only his first few words. Potter pulled back quickly and ungracefully, using Draco's shoulders to push off against. "Malfoy,

why are you…?" he began but Draco grabbed his wrists and pulled them off his shoulders so he could grab his waist and the back of his head to put him into

a searing kiss that could melt any snow "Grhhhmmph" only made him kiss with more fervor, if it was only going to be one kiss then it sure as hell would be

the best ever. It surprised him to find out that instead of fighting it and pulling back as expected Potter seemingly melted into the kiss and moaned a bit later

which Draco took advantage of to place his tongue inside to fully taste the raven haired boy. Harry moaned deliciously as he continued to taste him and

Draco soon found an equally excited, if not more so, tongue fighting back with his own. The battle for dominance of the first kiss went on until Harry

submitted when Draco bit his lower lip only to take his mouth again. Tongues danced and greeted only to plunge and recede yet again when both broke

apart equally shaken they panted. Looking at each other they grinned and took each other's mouth's again. The seeking seeker found a seeker.

FIN!

Good? Bad? Needs Work? Constructive criticism plz xp.

Draco: I didn't like that last line… too stupid

Author: screw you xp

Harry: ill do it!

Draco: O.o … k


End file.
